


Only Sleeping

by silkstocking



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkstocking/pseuds/silkstocking
Summary: Juuse is young and insatiable, but Pekka needs his rest.





	Only Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadler/gifts).



It was still surprising to Juuse how quickly things had become the new normal. Moving to America. Training with an NHL team. Living in Pekka Rinne’s house. It was surprising, too, how quickly he'd become just Pekka. They'd settled so easily into routines: sharing the couch in the evening, or moving around one another in the kitchen as Pekka made dinner, or riding to the arena together, Pekka tolerating Juuse singing along to the radio with only a small amount of chirping. Perhaps most surprising of all was how normal it had become for Juuse to fall asleep in Pekka’s bed.

The first time it happened had been confusing, exhilarating, and terrifying in equal measures. Then it had kept happening, and pretty soon they had stopped pretending that Juuse slept anywhere else but here, next to Pekka. Juuse propped himself up on one elbow to better take in the view. In the soft light spilling into the room from the door to the ensuite, Pekka lay stretched out on his front, his breathing deep and even in sleep. That he slept naked was another fact Juuse had never expected to know about his childhood idol, and yet here they were. Juuse let his eyes wander down the lines of Pekka’s long body, over the swell of his ass and the dimples on his back and the indelible marks left over a lifetime spent playing ice hockey. He looked peaceful like this, so different from the serious, focused Pekka Juuse usually saw at the rink.

Right now, Juuse himself felt anything but peaceful. He shifted against the smooth sheets, his dick firming up again though it had barely been any time at all since they’d finished round one. Pekka had laughed at him then, his eyes fond, protesting the way he always did that he was an old man who needed his rest and that Juuse and his refractory period should go on without him. Not so old, Juuse couldn’t help but think, as he ran his hand over the taut muscle of Pekka’s thigh, feeling the power there. Pekka might make those kind of self-deprecating jokes, might let the guys chirp him about babysitting, but Juuse had never felt the slightest bit like Pekka’s son. He let his hand drift higher, up over Pekka’s ass, and recalled how it had felt to be inside him, with Pekka murmuring instructions about how he wanted it in that voice that made Juuse want to give him anything he asked for. But Juuse’s dick was fully interested again now. He wriggled around on the bed, trying to get the right kind of friction, grunting in frustration. More than anything, he wanted to wake Pekka for another round, but the idea of making Pekka mad at him, of losing any of the easy routine they’d fallen into, was unthinkable. Then again, he thought, maybe he wouldn’t have to lose it. Pekka had said to go on without him, after all.

Experimentally, Juuse tried squeezing Pekka’s ass, pausing when Pekka shifted in his sleep. He held his breath, but though Pekka’s eyelids fluttered, he didn’t wake. Juuse let his fingers dip lower, down between Pekka’s cheeks to press against his asshole, still a little open from before. It would be so easy to just slide them back in, he thought, running the tips of his two fingers around Pekka’s rim. But surely Pekka would wake if he tried? He lent down to kiss Pekka’s shoulder and considered his options.

If Pekka hadn't been lying on his front, he could have blown him. He imagined how it would feel to take Pekka's soft cock into his mouth, the musky scent of him filling Juuse's senses, how it would thicken, stretching his lips wide, while Pekka slept on, oblivious. He could make Pekka come like that and swallow the evidence, and he would just think he dreamed it. Fuck, just the thought of that made Juuse's mouth water and his dick twitch against the sheets. But Pekka was on his front, so Juuse would have to think of something else.

He ran his hands over Pekka's inner thighs, watching closely to see if he stirred. When there was no sign of wakefulness, he manoeuvred himself carefully into position between Pekka's spread legs. He reached for the lube, slicking his straining dick for the second time tonight before pressing the tip to Pekka's pink hole. Pekka shifted suddenly, murmuring softly in his sleep, and Juuse froze, staying motionless until he'd stilled again. He reached down with his other hand to stroke Pekka's back in what he hoped was a soothing way before dragging his cock down between Pekka's cheeks and behind his balls. He felt desperate for release now, biting his own lip to stop any noises escaping to rouse Pekka.

Maybe it would just be safer to jerk off here. He wrapped his hand more tightly around himself, giving a couple of experimental tugs. The play of shadows on Pekka's back was so inviting; it would look even more beautiful painted with Juuse's spunk. He sped up his movements, the catch of his breath loud as a shout in the silence of the night. He wondered what would happen if Pekka woke now. Would he be annoyed to have his sleep disturbed? Turned on and ready to go? Juuse's heart beat fast in his chest, half from arousal and half from the thrill of staying quiet, of watching for Pekka's slightest reaction. He seemed closer to waking now, his eyelids fluttering and his even breathing becoming more ragged. Watching his face, Juuse made a decision. Keeping his movements small, he pressed the tip of his cock inside Pekka's ass. Pekka was like molten silk inside, and his body responded to Juuse's slightest movement. Immediately, Juuse wanted to push in all the way, to bury himself in the delicious heat of Pekka's body. Staying still was agonising but he was hyper aware of ever tiny movement Pekka made beneath him, every sigh and grunt. He began to rock forward and back, barely daring to breathe. 

With the thrill of adrenaline coursing through him, it only took a handful more thrusts to push Juuse over the edge. He slumped, panting, on the bed next to Pekka, but he couldn't resist reaching down to run his fingers through the mess.

"Fuck, kid, I hope you're planning to clean that up," Pekka grumbled into the pillow, voice sleep roughened.

Juuse kissed his shoulder and reached for the washcloth.

 


End file.
